


Happy Birthdday

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Doom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 想开车……





	Happy Birthdday

**Author's Note:**

> 想开车……

Victor Von Doom在Tony生日的前两天离开。由于一股任性的西伯利亚冷气团西移，Latveria北部受到强寒流影响受灾严重。“这不是很难解决的问题，不是么？”Tony看着Doom手里的简报，“你有那些帮你处理问题的机器人们。” 

“的确不是什么大问题，和宇宙毁灭比起来。受到破坏的基础设施需要修复，大田保温设施要升级，发放寒灾补贴，唔，可能还有一点管理上的问题。”他一边说一边开始为自己打上领带，“但我太久没回去了，我的人民需要我。两天就回来。” 他侧脸吻了吻Tony的额头。

可是两天之后就是我的生日。Tony在心里想，他不明白Doom为什么会在这个时候仍然选择回Latveria，他忘记他的生日了么？可他不想提这个，他不能忍受自己问出这样的问题。好吧，他只能看着Doom消失在紫色的魔法光晕里。 

Tony在生日的前夜失眠，他不承认自己在期待Doom突然出现在自己的床边。他只把这个当作寻常的工作狂发作，在工作室里亲手敲敲打打搞鼓了大半个晚上，然后在窗外浮起一点泛白的光线时昏沉睡去。他一直睡到了第二天中午，一睁眼就看见了Friday，她抱着胳膊，模仿MJ的语气，“天杀的Tony Stark！我帮你辛辛苦苦策划了整个生日派对！你却因为睡过头没有准时去做造型？” 

“哦，好吧，Tony Stark的生日派对。”Tony摸了摸自己的脑袋。他总是办豪华又有趣的生日派对，只是为了招待客人和炫耀排场——Tony Stark仍然富有而张扬，据说这对公司的股价有好处。

“我想现在还来得及，才中午呢。”托尼脱掉沾着汗水的背心，打算先去洗个澡。 

“你可能忘记三点钟你还要在公司外墙的大屏幕上出现一下，给那些铁人的崇拜者说几句。”Friday说。

“哦——”Tony哀嚎一声，加快了起身的速度。看起来Doom还是没有回来，否则他不会孤零零地在沙发上睡到中午。这个混蛋。他气呼呼地想，也许他要考虑一下分手的问题。几秒之后他又沮丧地想到，是他自己不肯提这个的。 

他乖乖地让造型师修剪了头发、眉毛和胡子，穿上精心挑选的西装，在屏幕上兴高采烈地出现，和喊着他名字的人们一起快乐地挥了手。再然后生日派对就要开始了，派对在大厦顶层，有乐队、酒精和投射夜景，摆放各种奢侈美食的长桌一直延伸到露台上，夜空之下一切都被装点得闪闪发亮。每个人看上去都很开心，Tony的生日派对总是不让人失望。这很好，MJ做得棒极了。可他没有兴致加入任何一群人，一个人坐在露台沙发上啜着杯子里的气泡水。这不太好，也许他应该随便找个什么人聊聊。他想站起来，却在手边发现一张写着“gift”的纸条。他好奇地展开，一道粉色的光晕飞了出来，他觉得自己的嘴唇被轻轻碰了一下，像是一个吻，还是最熟悉最温暖的那种触感。他很快就明白过来，这一定是Doom的小把戏。“我不会原谅你的，你最好自己来干这个。”Tony嘟哝着，用力把纸条揉成一团。还没有等他站起来，人群中忽然响起一阵惊呼。他抬起头来，漆黑的夜幕下，Doom穿着盔甲浮在空中缓缓落下，人们不由自主地退开为他让出一片空地。他看起来棒极了，闪闪发亮。 

“Hi，Tony。”Doom分开人群，向他伸出了手，“Happy Birthday。” 

他还有别的选择么？他只能把手递上去，任由Doom把他拉起来。“你来晚了。”他轻声说。Doom没有答话，他低头温柔地亲吻了Tony的手背。四周响起了一阵低呼，人们为他们让出来一条路来——他们看起来像被粉色泡泡隔离在另一个世界，没有人愿意扎进那些绵密的粉色泡泡里，那似乎会令人窒息。 

于是他们就这样溜掉了，当然Tony没有忘记对他的客人们说上几句。他们坐着电梯从顶层逃离，两个人，可是Tony打定主意不说话。Doom仍然握着他的手，他没有找到机会抽出来。

“你在生气么，Tony？” 

他必须说点什么了。生气？他不能承认自己为此生气，那听上去像个矫情的青春期少女。“你去了两天多，遇见什么大事了么？国王殿下？” 

“只是比我预料的麻烦一点。不是一年四季都有奇怪的魔法怪兽站在山顶上吹冰冷的泡泡的，而且它们出奇的灵活。”

“所以那不是什么西伯利亚冷气团？” 

“我想也有它的功劳。”

“哦。”电梯门叮的一下开了，他们一前一后地走出来，Tony顺理成章地在迈出电梯的时候抽出了手。他不该这么做的，Doom没有做错任何事，他不可能指望他的男朋友把所有注意力都放在他身上，这是一个糟糕极了的念头。

“Tony？”Doom拉住他了，“我知道我来晚了，你可以抱怨——” 

“我才不抱怨呢！我可不需要整天粘着我的男朋友。”Tony气鼓鼓地回头，“超级英雄和国王都很忙不是吗？我们要给对方留有余地，尤其是过生日这种只是为了满足某种抽象的仪式感但没有任何实际意义的行为，缺席也不是不可容忍。” 

“哦，Tony，”Doom拉近了他，他的语调听上去简直像是在笑了，这让Tony更加恼火。而Doom用手捧住了他的脑袋，开始低头吻他，“我很抱歉，我应当告诉你我记得你的生日，即使不在我也知道。我会尽我所能赶回来参与你的生日……这很重要，你值得这个。”

他说不出话了。只好分开嘴唇让口腔被这个吻占满，Doom的舌头迫不及待地攫住他的，搅弄缠绕，像是会永远纠缠，直至窒息。信息素不自觉地在空气中蔓延，呼吸变得灼热。他们都需要对方。Tony模模糊糊地想着，也许他们应该迅速找个房间。 

 

幸好这一层房间很多，有一部分是准备给客人留宿的。他们跌跌撞撞地纠缠着走进房间，毫不犹豫地滚倒在床上。Tony的西装散落在从门到床那短短几步路上，然后Doom不耐烦地打了个响指，Tony就变得浑身赤裸了。“哦！”他惊讶地轻呼一声，“这不公平。”他胡乱地解着Doom身上的衣服，“你为什么不给自己也来一下？”他决定抓住重点，直接解开了Doom的裤子，隔着底裤握住勃起的性器。Doom呻吟了一声，然后他也变得一丝不挂了。Tony满意地握住那个大家伙，用手指逗弄着它，让它在他的手心里膨胀。Doom喘息着，握住他的手腕阻止他的动作，“我会忍不住直接进去。” 

“来吧，我准备好了。”Tony用他的双腿环住Doom的腰，轻轻磨蹭，他Omega的身体已经变得热而潮湿，烂熟甜蜜的气息已经在空气中扩散，“你应该补偿我，来吧，操我，让我高潮——” 他说不出话来了。因为Doom直接把阴茎挤进了他的屁股里。忽然被操开让他在充实的胀痛中浑身瘫软。他毫不犹豫地呻吟起来，火热而巨大的Alpha阴茎一次次嵌入他身体深处的感觉是那样清晰。他被撑开，无法合拢，又热又胀。他追逐着快感绞紧Doom的阴茎，扭动腰肢吞入更多，心满意足地感受到Doom为此近乎失控地插入更深。快乐在他的身体里积聚，几乎到了难以承受的地步，他必须喘息呻吟，否则会在快感中溺亡。

当Doom的阴茎终于将他完全操软挤进生殖腔内时，Tony还是惊叫了出来。“啊……好深，太深了……哦，Vicky……”他忍不住呼唤他的名字，扣住对方腰肢的双腿因为娇嫩敏感内腔被突然进入而在疼痛和强烈的快感中颤抖。

“你是第一次知道么？我一直都可以做到这么深。”Doom享受着被柔软温热的腔体包裹的快感，生殖腔口的软肉简直像是在吮吸他的阴茎。他压抑着冲动尽量温柔地抽插起来，Tony就像一块多汁的果肉，随着他的插入捣弄溢出越来越多甜蜜的汁液。他忍不住残忍地用阴茎碾磨搅弄柔软敏感的内腔，让那些软肉因为过分的刺激而反射性地吮吸他，每次退出都被热情地挽留。Tony简直要为此哭出来，他被Doom紧紧钉在床上，无处可逃，只能任由战栗的快感一遍遍冲刷他的神经。Doom低头亲吻他的眼角，舔掉那些含着的泪水。他喜欢Tony因为他的进入而颤抖甚至哭泣，他喜欢由自己占有Tony的全部感官。他想要不顾一切地将他完全捣烂，吃拆入腹，又想极尽所能地将他送上快乐的高潮。因此他总是反反复复地操弄折腾，不知疲倦。他渴望Tony，并且在激烈的性爱中毫无顾忌地展露这种强烈的渴望，让Tony的身体切实感受这个，仿佛这才能令他体会到真实中的真实。

他不知多少次深深埋入Tony的身体，用前端碾磨刮弄着腔内的粘膜，激烈地射了出来。Tony为此尖叫着达到高潮，他的阴茎再毫无抚慰的情况下射了出来，生殖腔在过载的快感中难以抑制地抽搐着喷出甜腻的热液。他能感受到Doom还没有完全软下去的性器仍然埋在他的身体之中，一点点细微的动作都能引起内部难耐的酥痒。他们四肢缠绕，Doom低头亲吻他的颈侧，再缓缓厮磨至耳廓，“你喜欢这份生日礼物么？”


End file.
